1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting assembly for mounting on a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Background Art
Ceiling fans are useful devices for circulating air in a room and maintaining a comfortable environment. Often, a ceiling fan is installed by replacing a previously installed overhead light fixture.
Replacement of an overhead light fixture with only a ceiling fan results in a concomitant decrease in the amount of light available for illuminating a room. Accordingly, ceiling fans often are provided with light fixtures that are operated with electricity supplied through the ceiling fan to provide additional illumination in a room, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,032 to Workman. Generally, ceiling fan light fixtures use incandescent bulbs, which may provide insufficient light for comfortable reading or study without eye strain.
It is also known to utilize an annular fluorescent lightbulb disposed within a translucent ceiling fan housing for illumination, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,649. However, the diffused light produced by such an arrangement may also be insufficient for comfortable reading and study without eye strain, as there is no provision for directing light where it is specifically needed.
There remains a need in the art for a lighting device for mounting on a ceiling fan that provides brightly illuminating light that can be directed to a particularly desired location.